


Sunbeds and skirts

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Clothed Sex, M/M, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Neil and Andrew are married, Neil is wearing lingerie, Neil's wearing a skirt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex by the pool, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: He looks down where Neil has his hands pressed against Andrew’s stomach, when he realises that Neil’s skirt is revealing a lot of skin.Fucking hell Neil
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Sunbeds and skirts

**Author's Note:**

> All I’ve been thinking about lately is Neil in a skirt, and this happened. Have fun reading this!
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Renee and Allison had invited the Foxes over for a week vacation at their house in Florida. They were home from the peace corps and while the peace corps were more Renee’s thing, Allison had enjoyed seeing her girlfriend work with something that made her happy. They are all relaxing by the pool and enjoying the relative silence. Kevin, Nicky, Matt and Aaron are in the pool, playing water volleyball. Katelyn had opted to stay home with the girls because Ella had a fever and Freya didn’t want to leave her sister. The girls are lying on sunbeds, getting their tan on. Andrew’s reading  _ Pride and Prejudice _ while he’s absentmindedly rubbing Neil’s leg. Neil had decided that today was a good day to wear a short denim skirt and one of Andrew’s old cropped hoodies. Andrew loved that Neil was feeling confident enough to wear a skirt around their friends. Neil had worn cropped hoodies around them before. 

He’s almost halfway with his book when Neil suddenly straddles his lap, takes his book and puts the book down. With the book gone, Andrew stares at Neil’s very naked lap. Neil is often sitting in Andrew’s lap, but it’s not everyday Neil’s wearing a skirt. He looks down where Neil has his hands pressed against Andrew’s stomach, when he realises that Neil’s skirt is revealing a lot of skin.

_ Fucking hell Neil _

He can’t hear water splashing, he can’t hear the girls talking. He wonders if they had left or if he had finally gone deaf and would finally get some peace. His hands slide up Neil’s thighs to his hips, until he touches skin on Neil’s waist. He pulls Neil closer and Neil fucking grins. He frames Andrew’s face in his hands and leans down to kiss him. It’s gentle, not rushed, and Andrew slides his hands down from Neil’s waist until they settle on Neil’s lower back, until they slide down to his ass, his fingers digging into the denim fabric. 

Someone coughs behind them, and Andrew tries not to throw his book at whoever coughed. The girls are snickering and Aaron is fake puking next to Matt and Nicky, who are imitating kissing.

Andrew flings his  _ Pride and Prejudice _ at their so called  _ ‘friends’ _ and the book hits Kevin square in the face making the taller man moan in pain and Renee just smiles and Andrew wishes he had flung his book at her instead of Kevin. She tells them they are going out for burgers, which makes Kevin complain loudly and at length about their choice of dinner, but has no say in this.

He tells Renee to order for him and Neil and Renee smile and nod as she jots down their orders on a piece of paper. She picks up Andrew’s book and puts it down on one sunbed before they all leave Andrew and Neil by the pool. He waits, until he’s sure the others have left, to pull Neil’s skirt until it’s hooked up around Neil’s hips, revealing a Brazilian cut panty.

Andrew lifts an eyebrow because he has never seen this pair of panties before. Neil usually wears hipsters when he wears skirts, but not today. Oh no, today Neil felt like being adventurous and wearing a different underwear. They looked amazing on him, better than the unflattering hipsters he wore most days. The panty was flattering around Neil’s already semi hard cock.

“Do you like them Drew?” Neil asks, pulling back a little, giving Andrew a better look of the panties and skirt hooked up around his hips. Neil pulls up the cropped hoodie he’s wearing, revealing a lace top he’s wearing underneath. The belly button piercing still caught Andrew off guard, because Neil changes the jewelry so often Andrew sometimes forgets that it’s old. Andrew knows Neil enjoys wearing lingerie, as he had caught him wearing body suits on over one occasion. Neil had even sent him pictures one time. That had almost made him crash the car to get home faster to Neil.

Andrew makes an unintelligent sound because fuck, Neil was trying to kill him. He can’t even say  _ ‘yes, Neil. They look very on you. Too bad I’m going to ruin them’. _ He pulls Neil close again, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Andrew is a mess because, well, first reason: Neil is wearing a tight short skirt. Second reason: Neil is wearing a cropped hoodie. Third reason: Neil was wearing lingerie, and he was trying to kill him. Andrew was sure he was. And if Neil killed him one day? He would die happy. 

Neil moans on top of him, his hands sliding into Andrew’s hair and gently tugs at Andrew’s hair, bringing him closer. Andrew digs his fingers into Neil’s soft ass.

Neil moans louder and brings himself down onto Andrew’s lap. Andrew has to restrain himself so he doesn’t just undress Neil and fuck him. He hooks his fingers around the elastic band of the panty and slides the fabric down over Neil’s ass. He breaks the kiss and makes Neil sit back as he tears the seam open on one side of the panties.

“ _ Andrew! _ “ Neil gasps and looks down at him, shock clear on his face. Andrew shrugs and pulls Neil close again, his fingers spreading his ass cheeks. His fingers dipped between his cheeks, his fingertips brushing against Neil’s rim, pressing against it. “Fuck ‘drew.”

Andrew latches himself onto his husband’s neck, sucking a purple and pink hickey onto the base of his neck. Neil moans louder and pushes his hips back until he could feel Andrew’s fingers press against his hole. He covers Neil’s neck in hickeys because he can’t help himself. He doesn’t have to show off their relationship to the others, but it’s a habit he can’t get rid of. He loves to see the hickeys on Neil’s tanned neck. He pulled his hand away from Neil’s ass and brought it up to the redhead’s mouth and pushed three fingers into his mouth.

“Make them wet, Neil. I didn’t bring lube outside.”

Neil’s eyes were partially closed when Andrew told him to suck his fingers. Andrew loved how compliant Neil was when he was horny. Neil hums and sucks his fingers like his life depends on it. Andre pulls his fingers out when he deems that his fingers were wet enough. He brought his hand down to Neil’s ass again and rubs his fingers over Neil’s rim, slowly easing his finger inside. Neil latches himself onto Andrew’s neck, kissing and sucking soft hickeys to his pale skin. He’s already loose, and it’s a surprise for Andrew. Neil isn’t usually one to finger himself unless he’s in a mood, and Neil must have been in one of his moods this morning. 

“Fuck me ‘drew,” he moans against Andrew’s spit covered neck. He’s reaching down between them and opens Andrew’s short. He pulls out Andrew’s cock and wraps his hand around their leaking cocks, rubbing them while Andrew fingers him open, even when he doesn’t need to. Neil clenches and whimpers around Andrew’s fingers because it’s not enough anymore. He pulls his fingers out and puts both hands on Neil’s hips, pulling close. He slides down on the sunbed and adjusts their position.

“It’s going to sting a little Neil,” he tells him and Neil nods. He grabs his cock in one hand and holds onto Neil’s waist with the other, guiding him until his cock is pressing against Neil’s rim. Neil puts his hands on Andrew’s chest and stays steady. Andrew lets go of his cock and puts his hand on Neil’s hip and pulls him down on his cock, making Neil moan in surprise. 

“Fucking…  _ shit _ ‘drew,” he moans loudly, his head tilting back from the force of the pleasure of Andrew pushing all the way inside at once. “You’re so big. So big… Fuck it feel so good.” Neil was loud during sex. He had always been, and Andrew wouldn’t change it for the world. He loves hearing Neil’s moans getting louder and louder the closer he got to his orgasm. Though Neil wasn’t close to his orgasm just yet, it wouldn’t be long before he was. He took in how the cropped hoodie was bunched up under Neil’s chin, how his hard nipples were pressing against the thin lacy fabric, and how the belly button piercing jingled with every thrust of Andrew’s hips. 

Neil’s moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the backyard. Andrew’s sure the neighbours are busy filing noise complaints, but Andrew can’t bring himself to care. He thrusts his hips harder at the same time he brings Neil’s hips down. Neil’s jaw slackened with every thrust, his moans getting louder with every snap of Andrew’s hips. He changes his position just a little, and Neil lets out a wail when Andrew thrusts against his prostate. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Neil sobs with every thrust. His hands were curled into fists in Andrew’s shirt and he pushes the black fabric up a little with every thrust. Andrew presses his hands firmly against Neil’s ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Neil’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart. “I’m close, I’m so close ‘drew. I’m so fucking close.”

It didn’t stop Andrew from moving faster. He stills Neil’s hips, not that Neil was moving his hips before. Neil’s hands are on his chest, his stomach exposed because Neil had pulled it up with each snap of Andrew’s hips. Andrew snaps his hips harder and his cock gets buried deeper with every thrust. Neil’s ass clenched around his cock and the feel makes Andrew groan from the sensation. It brings Andrew closer to the edge and Andrew orders how long he’ll be able to keep going when Neil moves his hips again. Before he registers what’s happening, Neil cums with a broken cry. He cums on Andrew’s stomach in thick ropes. 

“ _ Fucking… _ shit! Oh my God ‘drew,” he sobs, his head falling forward to press against Andrew’s shoulder. He fucks Neil through his orgasm. He feels the all too familiar feeling of his orgasm approach in his gut.

“I’m close, Neil,” he moans. His lips are pressed against Neil’s temple. He presses a kiss there when Neil lifts his head and mashes their mouths together. Andrew groans into the kiss, his orgasm approaching faster with every thrust and with every clench. He breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together. “I’m going to cum--“ he growls out when he cums inside of Neil. He keeps still as he comes down from his orgasm. Neil presses their lips together in a gentle kiss as he allows Andrew to come down from his orgasm. 

“Hey ‘drew?” He whispers softly against Andrew’s lips. Andrew hums and opens his eyes to look at Neil. “I love you.”

Andrew slowly pulls out of Neil and pulls him close. He pulls the skirt down and Neil sits down between Andrew’s legs as the others come home. 

“Neil,” he says as Nicky’s voice booms throughout the house. 

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
